


Babysitter

by Gaydemonprince



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cassie is Adorable, M/M, Scott Has A Crush, babysitter, peter is so innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: Scott needs someone to babysit his daughter and when no one else in the Avenger's Facility is available, Peter comes in and offers to help.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Babysitter

“Shit, I have a meeting with Cassie’s teacher today. I forgot about it!” Scott stands up from the Avenger’s couch and walks to the kitchen where Tony is making a Bloody Mary.

“Can you watch Cassie for 1 hour?” Scott looks at Tony until Tony turns around, sips his drink, and says, “No.”

“Why?”

“Because this tower is not meant for little girls to run around. I have weapons everywhere. She could accidentally touch a button and send a missile to space.” Tony walks over to the couch and sits down beside Steve and Natasha.

“I don’t need her to stay at the tower. You could come to my place and watch her.” Scott joins the others in the living room and looks at all of them waiting for responses.

“Tony’s right. This place is too dangerous and knowing Tony, he doesn’t want to leave his tower to any of us for an hour.” Steve answers Scott.

“Natasha, would you do it?”

“I don’t watch kids Scott.”

“Please?” Scott looks at her with puppy eyes.

“No Scott.” Natasha continues to watch the movie playing on the TV.

“I’ll do it.” A young voice says from behind Scott.

Scott turns around to be met with light brown eyes, an adorable smile, and a cute science shirt-wearing teen named Peter. He hasn’t met the kid but he’s seen him around the tower. The kid was cute, he wasn’t gonna lie. He just turned 18 a few months ago and everyone in the tower could already notice him growing up into a brave young adult.

“You will? Thank you so much! How much money do you want? It’s only an hour so I was thinking around 15 dollars?” Scott smiles and walks over to his wallet which is in his jacket.

“Oh, I don’t need any money, Sir. If it’s just an hour then that's no big deal.” Peter smiles back at Scott.

“Thank you, Peter! We can go in my car and I’ll take you to my house. Cassie’s mom is gonna drop her off soon so we have to go fast.”

Both Peter and Scott leave the tower and head to Scott’s house. Just when they arrive another car pulls up and little Cassie runs out. Scott hugs his daughter and nudges her towards Peter before walking to his ex-wife.

Peter and Cassie watch Scott and his ex talk about Peter watching Cassie for some time while he's at a meeting.

“Your Peter?” The little girl turns to Peter stares at him.

“Yep, my name is Peter Parker. What is your name?” The teen smiles down at her and crouches down to her height.

“Cassandra.” She hides behind her horse stuffed animal and blushes.

“That’s such a pretty name.”

Cassie blushes and hides more behind her animal. She smiles at Peter and pushes her horse into Peter’s face.

“This is Lily! She’s a horse and my best friend in the whole wide world.”

“I thought I was your best friend!” Scott approaches them and crosses his arms at Cassie.

“You are my best friend, but Lily is my best friend too.” Cassie hugs her dad again before running inside the house.

“She’s so adorable!” Peter stands up and follows Scott inside the house.

“Yeah, she’s adorable but she can be a handful sometimes. I have to leave soon for the meeting. This is the fridge if your thirsty or hungry, the bathroom is down the hall to the right, the remote is on the couch. Thank you again for doing this Peter.”

“It’s no problem, Mr. Lang! I love kids and I’m told I’m a good babysitter.”

Scott smiles and glances one more time at Cassie before walking out the door.

Just like that, it was a fast hour. Peter and Cassie played house, they watched some Spongebob and even made some brownies.

Peter looks at the clock on the wall and noticed that it has been more than an hour. Almost 2 right now.

Scott burst through the door with papers in his hands, he lays eyes on Peter and hurried to him, and throws the papers on the table.

“I’m so sorry Peter. I didn’t realize how long the meeting would take. Her teacher started asking me questions about her life at home and it’s sorta hard trying not to tell the teacher that her mom works a lot but has to watch Cassie a lot because her dad is an Avenger.” After his little rant, Scott turns around, smelling the air, and notices the brownies on the table. “You made brownies?”

Peter’s face lights up and he walks over to the tray. He scoops out a brownie and hands it to Scott. “Yeah. Me and Cassie made them after I made her some supper. She had corn dogs, apples, and green beans. That’s a weird combination but I’m not the best cook. Try one.”

Scott gladly tries it and by the look of his face, Peter knows he likes them.

“These are really good! I didn’t even know we had these.” The older man walks over to the living room and looks around for his daughter. “Where’s Cassie?”

“She said she was tired after dinner so she’s just taking a 30-minute nap. It’s almost time for her to wake up if you want to go get her.”

Scott thinks about it, but walks back to the kitchen and sits down at one of the table’s chairs. “I think she will be fine sleeping 10 more minutes.”

Peter grabs his shoes and jacket as he moves to sit by Scott at the table. “My Aunt May can come pick me up or Mr. Stark will if he has the time. It’s getting pretty late and I know she will start asking me where I was and who I was with.”

“Yeah, that’s totally understandable. If you want I can drop you off.” Scott’s eyebrows raise as he waits for Peter’s reply.

“That’s would be amazing. Thank you so much!”

“No problem, kid. Hey, I have a question for you. Do you have a job at all?”

“Not really. May says I’m not ready and Mr. Stark says I’m too busy being Spider-Man. I want one though. Just to have the experience.” Peter messes with the cuffs of his jacket after he’s done talking to Scott.

“Would you like to babysit Cassie whenever I can’t? I would love to have her stay the night with me more often but I’m usually working late.”

Peter’s eyes widen and his smile brightens. “Are you serious? Yes!”

“I’ll give you 15 dollars per hour. I’ll just shoot you a text for the days I have to work late. Usually, on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays I’m the busiest. Think you can handle that?”

“Yes, that would be awesome. When do I start?”

Scott grins at the giddy teen and thinks. “Today is Wednesday so maybe this Friday if you’re okay with that.”

“No, yeah, that's perfect.”

Scott and Peter talk some more before Scott wakes Cassie up and they drop Peter off at his place. Scott gets out of the car and opens up the passenger door.

“Thanks.”

“No problem, kid,”

They walk up to the apartment door and right before Peter walks into the building Scott places a hand on his shoulder and thanks him again. Peter smiles, leans forward and kisses him on the cheek.

“Good night Scott.” The teen walks into the building, leaving a very flustered Scott. He blushes all the way to the car. He turns it on and begins to drive to his house with his daughter in the back seat.

“Do you like him, daddy?” Cassie asks.

“Yes, daddy likes him. He’s a good guy.”

“No daddy, do you like like him?”

Scott doesn’t know how to answer that. He’s never thought about peter that way before.

“Maybe a little. Yeah, just a little bit.” He smiles at his daughter and continues to drive home, ready to see Peter Friday.”


End file.
